Magnetic Touch
by steepedinshadows419
Summary: 5x09 - Alternate Ending - A few extra moments before Cisco interrupts Barry and Iris results in a kiss. Barry/Iris. One-shot. [25 Days of Westallen Fanfiction: Day 9]


**A/N:** Written for Day 9 of my _25 Days of Westallen Fanfiction_ event. I think I literally cried 'It would've been so easy to put a kiss in there right there before Cisco interrupted!' after their last scene ended. Like, I was holding my breath thinking we were gonna get it - fool! So, I obvs had to fix that scene, b/c we DESERVED IT. Esp after Olicity got a similar scene and THEY got a kiss. Anyway, end rant. Most of this is the scene straight out of the episode, but I thought the lead-up was necessary...and makes the fic longer. XD I hope you enjoy!

 ***** Many thanks to **sendtherain** for beta'ing.

 ***** I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

One thing about Barry and Iris was they could always tell when the other was in distress. They'd grown up together, they knew each other inside and out. When Barry was hurting, Iris could pick up on the subtlest cues. She would go to him, listen to him, advise him, hold him – whatever he needed. The same could be said of Barry when it came to Iris. So when she sensed a figure approaching, Iris knew as she looked out into the night that it wasn't the man she'd known as Barry all her life, but the man with Oliver's face that she believed to be Barry deep down in her bones.

"Are you okay?"

The concern his voice, the love in his eyes. She wondered how she could have ever doubted it.

"No."

He nodded in understanding. But he didn't understand. Not really.

"You did a great job. With Amazo. But at what cost, Barry?"

"What do you mean?"

She had to tell him. The worry was consuming her, the fear when she heard those words not too long ago, that tone of his voice, the intention there.

"Do you know why I let you and Oliver go?" He looked about to speak, but she wasn't going to let him. This was too important. "It was because of something that I felt, when I stopped looking with my eyes and I started listening with my heart. I realized that you, Barry Allen, have always been and will always be the man that I love."

"No matter what mask I wear, I'll always show you my true face."

His proximity was making this harder, in more ways than one.

"I need you to promise me something, Barry."

He nodded, and she knew the unspoken word shining in those green eyes of his.

 _Anything_.

She'd hold him to that.

"Promise me that when we figure out who did this to you, and when you get your speed back, and…you're finally back in my arms, that you'll come back to me."

"Of course I'll come back," he said, but he still didn't quite get it.

"Barry… I heard what you said right before you took that shot."

 _"_ _I'm sending him straight to hell."_

It still made terrible shivers wrack her entire body. And she saw him finally understanding.

"You're the Green Arrow now. But please don't become Oliver Queen."

"I won't," he said, and she wanted to believe him. When he ran his hand down her arm and brushed her fingers with his, she did. "I promise."

The touch between them was electric. It made her heart race. It made her want to fall into his arms now, to shut out the lie that he didn't look like her husband and let the problem before them fade away. She wanted to touch his face and kiss his lips and surrender to the magnetic force pulling them closer together. Even the voice telling her this wasn't Barry Allen because he didn't look like him had fallen silent. All she could hear was the rampant beating of her heart that told her this was him.

When she saw his eyes lower to her lips as his fingers finally intertwined with hers, she knew if he gave into the desire she saw in his eyes, she wouldn't push him away. This was _her_ Barry. And she wanted him.

Personal space already invaded, Barry leaned in hesitantly, drawn to her like a moth to the flame. Iris knew it because she felt the same way. Except in her case, all she could do was stand still and wait. Her breath caught in her throat when he was inches away, hesitating. She saw his Adam's apple bob and knew he had halted on her behalf. He didn't want to cross the line, worrying that allowing this pair of lips to kiss her felt too much like kissing a man who wasn't her husband. She tilted her head up slightly to encourage him, her lips parted.

It was the consent he needed, and his lips were on hers moments later, soft, warm, and inviting. She could feel him inhaling, breathing the moment in, and the chills that rippled all over her body gave away her relief and her desire.

One kiss was all he would allow himself, it seemed, so she took his other hand and cupped her face with it. She pushed his fingers into her hair, letting his thumb brush along her jaw line and over her bottom lip.

He zeroed in on her more intently this time, replacing his thumb with his mouth and closed the remaining distance between them. He moved his other hand to cup her face as well, pulling her into him, deepening the kiss until her hands were on his chest and clutching at the fabric of his shirt.

"Barry?" came over the com, and breathlessly the two broke apart. "We need you in the workshop."

Cisco's announcement was an abrupt call back to reality. Barry looked at Iris, his hands still tenderly wrapped in her hair and hers now resting flat on his chest.

"Go," she said, letting her hands fall so they were no longer touching him.

He let his do the same, but they slid down to her arms instead.

"When this is all over, I'm coming back to you. And you'll know me with your eyes and your heart."

The smallest of hopeful smiles came and went on her face.

"I know," she said, the encouragement he needed to leave her side.

He released her fully, the tips of his fingers brushing hers as he took a step back.

"I love you," he said, and she felt her heart soar.

"I love you," she said, and watched him as he walked away from her into whatever darkness lay ahead.


End file.
